


【辰星/昊星】你要乖（下）

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【辰星/昊星】你要乖（下）

>>

拎着醉醺醺的朱星杰回到酒店时天都快亮了，好在次日没什么活动，原计划是直接回北京，但恐怕得拖到后天了。  
周彦辰把睡得昏沉的朱星杰带到床上，本来敞胸的衬衫经过一路的拖拽早就变了形，便索性把那碍事的布料扯下。

“…洗澡…”瘫软在床上的身子动了动，随后突然一个翻身就站了起来，结果自然是软了腿，好在周彦辰迅速接住了下滑的身子。  
看着怀里的人此刻面颊绯红，正双眼迷离不知盯向何处，一边还逞能地想把自己推开。  
握住了那小拳头，“乖，带你去洗澡。”说罢一把将人扛了起来，径直向浴室走去。

 

被适宜的水温包裹让朱星杰满足得忍不住喟叹。身子枕在坚硬的陶瓷壁上，又是迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
一旁的周彦辰无奈得给已经睡着的小懒猫抹上沐浴露，本想快些洗完带回床上再做，但对方一丝不挂也毫不反抗的样子让他忍不住上手为非作歹。指尖在脖颈与锁骨抹了半天，最终停留在胸膛的两颗小红豆便不想撒手了。  
两指掐着弹性十足的小肉蒂搓揉，硬是扯成半指长，最后用指甲轻轻扣弄凹陷的乳孔。朱星杰被弄得难受了，闷哼着皱眉动了动便背过身去。  
但周彦辰显然不会就此放过他，这一举动反而更激起他的玩心。  
随手扯松了黑色领带，捞过两条手臂便缠上，白皙的手腕被勒的通红。  
昏睡的人也终于恢复了些意识，睁开眼就看见正解着纽扣的周彦辰，终于是意识到了不对劲，撑着浴缸想起身才发现自己被绑了。

“你，绑着我干嘛…？”喝醉的他使不上力，手腕只能徒劳挣动。  
“陪你洗澡啊。”回答得倒是利落，周彦辰褪去衣物便也迅速进了浴缸。  
水被洒出来一大片，这个浴缸还是小了，尽管把朱星杰塞进了怀里，四条长腿也无处安放。

“我不要洗了…你自己洗…”  
他不是什么纯情小处男，都进浴缸了就算醉得再厉害也不会分不清事情即将发生的走向。  
被束缚得双手努力支撑住自己，却被拽回怀里，水又晃荡出大半，几乎快盖不住他们了。

“都没洗干净，怎么可以溜走呢。”周彦辰抓住了扒在浴缸边缘的手，一边用膝盖顶开朱星杰紧拢的双腿分别垂挂于浴缸两边。  
私处大开的姿势迅速勾起了他在东京的可怕回忆，头脑瞬间清醒，想收回腿却被对方咬了耳朵。  
“你要是敢合拢，我不确定自己会用什么方法让它们再也合不上…”那句话像是恶魔的低语威胁感十足，成功让怀里人不住发抖。他再清楚不过自己即将经历什么。  
他就不该相信他。

“你的道歉难道全是假的吗？”朱星杰的语气添了怒气。他不知道自己该怪谁，把他们这么多年的关系搞成这样。  
“只是为了灌醉你然后上你而已。”  
周彦辰毫不犹豫回答。

是自己犯贱，自从发现了身前这具身体的秘密后就是做梦都在占有它。  
你恨我吧。

朱星杰没再回答，大概是彻底死心了。

“乖。老公帮你好好洗一洗。”  
拿起搁在一边的花洒，拧开开关。  
水流很大，喷在身上有一种麻痒的感觉。  
周彦辰把堆积在对方胸膛的泡沫冲掉，温柔得抚过结实的小腹，再往下便是软趴趴的性器。但他的目标显然不是这个大家都有的物什。而是那处多余的雌穴。  
腿根大开的姿势让那朵花穴已经完全绽开。指尖再温柔不过得轻轻抚过柔软的内里，像是在用触觉鉴赏什么珍藏品。  
周彦辰想看看怀里人的表情，但朱星杰始终低着头。

两指将两片肉瓣撑得毫无血色，只剩下一口圆圆的肉洞，强烈的水流冲刷着内部结构，小阴唇被喷得只能四处闪躲。  
朱星杰默默握紧了拳头，他在极力忍耐那些不必要的呻吟，但当敏感至极的肉壁感受到了异物的入侵时还是喘出了声。

灵活的手指在肉穴里快速进出，周彦辰嘴上说着是要帮忙洗干净，实则只是加快了分泌粘腻液体的速度。  
“嗯，哈…慢点…”朱星杰受不了了，昂着脑袋轻声祈求。  
“这里怎么越洗越脏呢。”指尖抽插的频率反而在加快，穴里已经淫水成灾，粘腻包裹住了他的手指。怀里人喘得越发急促，握紧的拳头指节都在发白。  
最后他把整根手指都吃了进去，朱星杰高昂着头无声尖叫，花穴狠狠抽搐了几下，随后一大片温暖的液体从深处涌出，顺着指尖流向手掌。显然是光用手指就将他送上了无与伦比的高潮。

抽出的手指连指缝都黏连着透明的丝，本想塞进那微张的殷红小嘴里，最后还是怕不卫生全抹在了因为过度刺激而微微探头的阴蒂上。  
过电般得酥麻感从全身最敏感处瞬间席卷全身，呜咽着竟然又高潮了一次。

“这里这么敏感，平时自己有碰过吗？”  
周彦辰很快发现这具身体敏感得不可思议，坏心得挑开薄膜把那小零件揪出来，随后用指尖弹弄掐揉。  
朱星杰大张着嘴只能发出嗬嗤嗬嗤的声音。太过了，他的腿根都在痉挛。  
“啊，啊…别，别掐…”他说不出完整的一句话，全身的感官都聚集在下身。

“叫老公我就停。”周彦辰勾起嘴角，两指夹住了被玩到红肿的肉头狠狠又拧了一把。  
“啊——！！！”凄惨的叫喊响彻浴室，随后又响起水流声都盖不住的噗叽噗叽粘腻水声。  
“老，老公，放了我吧…”朱星杰红了眼眶，祈求的语气混杂着哭腔，双手扒不住在自己私处胡作非为的手。

那声称呼的确把周彦辰叫软了耳根。  
自己早在打开门看到穿着浴袍的朱星杰就憋到现在了，性器早就涨得发疼。手指迅速刮了几把花穴的粘腻草草套弄几下顶端，便迫不及待对准了那柔软的入口，不顾怀里的人挣扎得有多厉害，握着那段腰便狠狠捅了进去。

“怎么办，老公忍不住了。”  
还没等朱星杰回复一个字，性器已经自顾自大开大合操弄起来，交合的水声响彻浴室，朱星杰全身都泛着不自然的粉红，被一瞬间贯穿的感觉让他全身剧烈颤抖起来。  
根本就不留给他喘息的机会，周彦辰进出的速度很快，单纯是为了泄欲，九浅一深的埋在他的体内。  
“进水了，啊，停…”水剧烈的摇晃着，洒出了好多在地砖上，朱星杰咬着自己的拳头，他不能不承认自己没爽到，对方的尺寸让自己兴奋得几乎时时刻刻处于高潮状态。  
“正好，里面也洗洗…”周彦辰都没意识到自己说了什么，他眼前只剩下那具美妙的身体，紧抱着对方的腰，完全被欲望支配了。  
“里面好舒服，我想射在里面…”他直白地说着，让朱星杰涨红了脸，但在最后关头他却突然清醒过来，蹬着腿想要挣脱了。

“不要…不要，在里面…”他胡乱得摇头，一边撑起自己想逃离那根打桩机似的性器。  
但这话只是适得其反，周彦辰几乎是用了蛮劲进入更深处，几乎快把双囊也塞进去。  
最后他终于知道了原因，顶端抵在了一个凹陷的小口，他又连撞了几次，竟然把它撞开了口。  
“这是什么？你的子宫吗？”  
“唔…别撞了，好酸…”朱星杰想求饶，却被周彦辰抱在怀里强行翻了个身，已经进入宫颈的顶端在腔体内翻转，刺激得他立刻尖叫着射了出来。  
周彦辰压在他的身上，后入的姿势似乎能进的更深，他没有停下顶入的动作，手臂从背后怀抱着他，指腹搓揉着被自己玩弄得红肿的乳头。  
“啊啊啊…”只剩下支离破碎的呻吟，在最后的冲刺阶段朱星杰简直觉得浴缸都快被顶破了。  
最终周彦辰射了进来，顶端被宫颈箍住，挤压着似乎要把那根肉柱里的精液全部压榨干净。

 

把朱星杰抱出浴室时天彻底亮了，小猫瘫软在他的怀里，累的手指都不想动。

“这么激烈啊，整个酒店都能听到你俩的动静了。”  
本就突突跳动的太阳穴，因为听到另一个再熟悉不过的声音而头疼得更甚。

“小花你真是的，竟然想吃独食。要不是我的行程取消，还不知道今晚杰哥要被你吃干抹净多少次。哦不对，是今早…为了看杰哥，我还顺便带了红酒…”  
小孩一个人自言自语，看着两个赤裸的男人也不害臊。

“我不是给你留了钥匙了。”  
周彦辰把朱星杰安置在大床上，松了绑在手腕的领带。  
朱星杰累的只想睡觉，不再去管他们还在争吵什么，伸手抓着被子便昏昏沉沉了。

不知道为什么最近一闭上眼就会想到了王琳凯。那个孩子…自己突然的不辞而别，还对他发了脾气。深知他们的关系再也回不到从前了。唯一希望的只有自己与那两只恶魔的勾当永远都别让王琳凯发现，或许朋友还能做…

“小鬼…”  
周彦辰与黄明昊的争吵戛然而止，他们看向已经沉沉睡去的朱星杰。  
“为什么杰哥要在床上喊其他男人的名字？”  
醋意大发，黄明昊看着茶几上的酒显然已经有了自己的对策。  
他要好好惩罚一下不乖的哥哥。

微妙至极的触感覆盖了全身的敏感处。  
朱星杰是被刺激醒的。  
他浑身烫得不行，头也昏沉。

放置在阴蒂与乳头的冰块已经化作了水。  
“呃啊…”被玩弄到发肿的部位从一开始不断传来电刺的奇异快感到如今麻木得失去知觉。

“你们，别玩了…”他微弱得祈求，却只是被架住了双腿。大敞的花穴颤抖着，黄明昊拿着冰铲做势把数枚冒着寒气的冰块送进他的体内。  
朱星杰紧闭着眼，吓得颤抖起来。  
黄明昊被逗笑了。  
“哥哥选一个吧，冰块和红酒，你更想要哪个来帮你降温呢。”  
他勾起嘴角，脸上完全是天真的笑，一边却又拾起一块冰摩擦着对方不知何时勃起的性器顶端。

“不回答就我们帮你选哦，两个都灌进去怎么样？”  
朱星杰已经在靠残存的意识去努力分辨对方在说什么了，他脑袋涨的很，眼睛半阖。除了对方变了花样给自己施加刺激，其他真的什么都听不清看不清了。  
黄明昊看着朱星杰又是快昏睡过去的样子，有些生气得搬出杀手锏。他跨坐在那具滚烫的身体之上。  
“我们手上有你不一样的照片呢，好想跟大家分享一下，特别是…小鬼。”  
他俯下身恶狠狠地说道，但效果显著，朱星杰紧皱着眉，终于是睁开了眼。

“不要…”他气若游丝地拒绝。

“那就自己掰开来，求我们灌进去。”


End file.
